PaF Future Interviews!
These are the interviews of the characters from Phineas and Ferb: Summers Yet To Come! Coming soon! ^.^ Disneygirl94 01:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC)DG Adrian Flynn: 1) What gender are you? and What is your Name? Waitm isn't that two questions? Okay. -Male And, Adrian "AJ" Jacob Trevor Flynn. 2) What is your age? 13 ALMOST 14! Almost.... 3''' ''') Do you want a hug? -umm.... no comment. 4) Do you have any bad habits? -Well, I don't think so, Mom says I do and laughs, but I dunno what she means by that. -.- 5) What is your favorite food? Noodles! ROMAN noodles..*grins* 6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? Double fudge. 7) Are you '''a good person? -Yes, I should hope so. '''8) Have you killed anyone? -No!!!! What the heck dude! 9) Do you hate anyone? -...yes. Alex and Alexis Weaver. I am gonna, oh wait, back to number eight.... JUST KIDDING! 10) Do you have any secrets? -I....erm, IT'S A SECRET. 11) What is your favorite season? SUMMER! 12) Who is your best friend(s)? My sisters, David Fletcher. 13) What are your hobbies? -Buliding things, listening to music 24/7..sports and playing pranks. 14) What is your favorite drink? Good question. Mom's hot choclate. It's good! 15) When is your birthday? -May 14 16) What age did you die? Okay.... 17) Are you nice or mean? -I think I'm usually pretty nice...usually. IF you don't push my buttons, if you know what I mean. 18) Are you social or shy? -Social 19) What do you think of your parents? -My Mom is a awesome person! strict yes, but I know she loves us and would do anything for us, she's great! -Dad! Oh Dad! he's such a fun person to be with! he's always giving me and my sisters ideas for new projects! and he's always around to help! 20) What's your weakness? - Alyson Isabella Brown. Oh gosh, if something happened to her.... 21) How long can you stay under water? ..............I dunno. 22) What do you do on a regular day basis? -I work on projects with Dad and hang out with David! ^.^ And my friends on the street. 23) Do you love someone? My family. Yeah..... 24) Are you weird? ........................ 25) What's your favorite band? -Dad and Uncle Ferb. They used to call themselves "Phineas and the Ferbtones". BEST BAND EVER! 26) Ever worn pink? ...maybe.... 27) Willingly? Okay, this is NONE of your concern! 28) What do you consider fun in the day-time? -Working in new invetions with sisters, and FLying on the hoverboards with Dave. 29) At night? Music before bed, mom doesn't like it though. 30) Ever kissed anyone? -No. ...Well, not yet.. 31) .Do you LIKEEEEE someone??? 8D ...Maybe. 32) Can I kiss you? That depends, are you a girl? :) 33) What's your favorite thing to touch? I really don't know what kind of a question that is. *blushes* Alyson's hair. 34) Anyone loves you? -I hope. 35) Whats your favorite colour? -Blue and Green! 36) When was the last time you cried? Idk. 37) Do you have a pet? -Well, Dad's pet: Perry the platypus. 38) What did you name your pet? -I didn't. 39) Are you crazy? No. 40) What are you? Umm... A FISH! NO A HUMAN WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!? Sorry... 41) What´s the end of your own story? -I don't have one, YET. I shouldn't rely on things that happen later, Mom says. 42) What´s your nickname? -AJ. Dad calls me that, at least. Or Trev. 43) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? -Pretty Happy! Dad says I get it from Mom. 44) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? INVISABLITY! *grins* 45) Favorite movie? The Space Adventure Movies all 486 of them. SPACE ADVENTURE, IT'S AN ADVENTURE IN SPACE!!! Lynnette(Maria) Flynn: Julia "Marie" Flynn: 1) What gender are you? -Female. 2) What is your age? -9. 3) Do you want a hug? -Sure!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D 4) Do you have any bad habits? -Well, Mom says I'm a lot like that dad but I don't know if that's something bad. Hey, that rhymed! 5) What is your favorite food? -Spaguetti with Meatballs. 6) What is your favorite ice-cream flavor? -Vanilla AND chocolate. MIXED! 7) Are you weird? -Yes, of course I am.. 8D! 8) Have you killed anyone? -No!!!! 9) Do you hate anyone? -...Yes. I hate it when Jet bullies me and my older sissy. 10) Do you have any secrets? -I...I stole dad's time machine..... and I think I just broke it-... 11) What is your favorite season? -Spring! 12) Who is your best friend(s)? -Daddy 13) What are your hobbies? -Buliding things with Daddy, Mommy's bedtime stories, Singing and dancing! and the Fireside girls! 8D Mommy is so proud I'm the troop leader. 14) What is your favorite drink? -Daddy's world famous lemonade! it's delicious! 15) When is your birthday? -June 5 16) What age did you die? -Um....never? 17) Are you nice or mean? -I think I'm nice! *giggles* but Daddy says I can get nasty when I'm mean. 18) Are you social or shy? -Social Really social! 19) What do you think of your parents? -Mommy, my mom is the sweetest Mom on earth, she's kinda, like, strict but I love her so much, I know she'd do anything for me...as I'd do it for her. Daddy...I love daddy. We're really close, and we try to do something different each day when we bulid! We don't even need words when we're together, we're so close. 20) What's your weakness? Daddy and Mommy, I'd be scared if they went away! Uncle Ferb says that I'm waaay curious and that might be a problem. 21) How long can you stay under water? -I don't know... 22) What do you do on a regular day basis? -I am the Fireside Girls Troop Leader! 8D And I try to work on some projects with my dad, or cousins, sometimes... 23) Do you love someone? -Daddy and Mommy. AJ, Sissy.. 24) When was the last time you did something useful? -What? D: 25) What's your favorite band? -"Phineas and the Ferbtones".!!!!!!!!!! Daddy was in it! *grins* 26) Ever worn a dress? -Yes! Mommy made it for me. 27) Willingly? -Yes! *nods* Wanna see a picture? Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy took it. 28) What do you consider fun in the day-time? -Working in new invetions with Dad, my cousins. Espicially Lizzie! 29) At night? -Dinner with Mommy, Daddy, Aj, and Sissy,with bedtime stories from mommy and sissy! 30) Do you like someoneee?> 8D -Yes! LOTS of people! Wait, in the romantic way? I don't know. 31) .Can I kiss you? Um.. 32) Do you like your family? Yes I do! their all wonderful! 33) What's your favorite thing to touch? -Perry!!! <3 34) Anyone loves you? I-I think so. 35) Whats your favorite colour? -Orange! you should see my room! 36) When was the last time you cried? Not sure really. 37) Do you have a pet? -Well, Daddys pet since he was a child!: Perry the platypus. 38) Who do you think you look like more? Mom or Dad? Grandma says I look like a Flynn, cause of my red hair, So I think Daddy. 39) Are you crazy? -No 40) What do you think of you life? I love it. 41) What´s the end of your own story? -I don't like to think about "endings", mom and dad taught me that you should worry about the present, not future. 42) What´s your nickname? -Daddy calls me Marie. 43) Do you consider yourself a happy or a down person? -Very VERY happy! Mommy thinks I'm exactly like Daddy. 44) If you were a superhero, you'd be...? - Controlling time! I think. 45) Favorite movie? Meet the Robinsons! Category:Fanon Works